Jours de bonheur
by White Assassin
Summary: J'aurais aimé connaître la sensation de cet amour douloureux et malsain. Maintenant que j'en finis, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regretter, je le désire à un point tel que, parfois, je pense que je vais succomber sous le coup du désir et de la douleur... / Traduction de l'OS(?) en espagnol "Días de felicidad" de Cintia Elric. Edvy, shônen-ai.


**Días de felicidad**

**Jours de bonheur**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : La fic ne m'appartient pas, ni le manga de base ! Bon, on sait tous que FMA appartient à Hiromu Harakawa, mais en ce qui concerne cet OS, il s'agit d'une traduction de l'espagnol de la fic « _Días de felicidad_ » de **Cintia Elric**.

**Genre** : Angst – Shônen-ai (Edvy) – OS

**Résumé** : _J'aurais aimé connaître la sensation de cet amour douloureux et malsain. Maintenant que j'en finis, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regretter, je le désire à un point tel que, parfois, je pense que je vais succomber sous le coup du désir et de la douleur..._

**Note de la traductrice** : Un OS pas trop long, à la trame relativement basique, mais qui reste agréable à lire. Personnellement, c'est surtout le début, tout en mélancolie, qui m'a donné envie de traduire cette fic et qui, je trouve, y rajoute un petit soupçon d'originalité ;3 Voilou pour mon avis personnel -dont on se fiche peut-être soit dit en passant-. Je rappelle aussi que comme 90% de mes fanfics, j'ai traduit celle-ci en cours, avec mon merveilleux ordi portable au clavier QWERTY. Comprendre : s'il manque des accents... C'est à cause de ça, ça m'arrive d'en louper à la relecture u.u''

Petite précision : j'ai traduit cette fic il y a un sacré bail (un an?)... Je viens à peine de recevoir l'autorisation, et j'ai un peu la flemmouille de la reprendre avec, peut-être, mon nouveau style(?). Si ça diffère un peu, donc, c'est normal x)

Bref ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

(Bisou à mon Vyvy en passant, qui fait un travail super de relecture d'accents manqués et de fautes de frappes et de... Et de plein de choses :D)

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Bonjour à tous ! J'ai écrit ce Edvy il y a peu. __Je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire, mais vous présente tout de même ma fic : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.__ Si vous êtes intéressés, je publierai d'autres chapitres._

_**Cintia Elric**_

* * *

Cette pensée obsédait Edward Elric, couché dans ce lit sale, qui était la seule chose que contenait cette misérable pièce aux murs humides, qui avait tant de fois été le témoin de ses péchés...

Puis il ferma les yeux et imagina la voix froide et susurrante, les mains suaves et glacées, remonter le long de son dos, sous son débardeur.

« … Edward... Tue-le... Promets-le moi... »

Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent, pleins de peur et de confusion, et il parcourut la chambre du regard. Il n'était plus là. A nouveau, son esprit l'avait trompé... Il était mort...

Il se dit qu'il aurait dû rejoindre Alphonse. Cependant, ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas, il était lié à ce lieu... Par sa peur, par son amour... Par son erreur...

Il aurait voulu rester là, que son corps se décomposât peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir, ou en tout cas pas avant d'avoir rendu son corps à Al. Il se tourna en direction de la table de nuit en bois qui se trouvait aux côtés du lit, et prit conscience de la chaleur qui imprégnait les draps : ils sentaient le sang, mais aussi lui...

« … Envy... »

Il prit, posé sur la table de nuit, un bandeau noir, sur lequel se trouvait un triangle. Lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance, cela avait été la première chose qui avait retenu son attention parmi tous ses vêtements farfelus. Cette nuit fatidique dans le laboratoire numéro cinq... Rah cet enfoiré ! Comme il lui en avait voulu !

Il ne le dérangeait pas seulement à cause de sa taille, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'il était un homonculus, un être dépourvu d'âme... Quelqu'un capable de tuer sans scrupule.

Ce fut après ce jour-là qu'il commença à le persécuter. Parfois, il se transformait en Alphonse ou en lui-même, il l'éloignait du QG, et l'acculait dans une quelconque ruelle. Au début, ce furent des luttes sans merci. Edward se demandait ce qu'il avait contre lui... Il avait remarqué qu'il insultait son père de bâtard... A partir de là, il commença à avoir des soupçons...

Il se mit sur le dos, toujours dans le lit, et tandis qu'il regardait les taches d'humidité sur le plafond, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se rappelait pas comment tout cela avait commencé. La seule chose dont il était sûr était que d'un jour sur l'autre, il avait fini par atterrir entre les jambes d'Envy, à embrasser ses lèvres satinées, étanchant sa libido grâce à lui.

Les jeux s'étaient faits plus fréquents et plus longs. Envy prenait l'apparence de l'une de ses connaissances, lui faisait signe. Lui le suivait, puis ils luttaient, mais finissaient toujours par faire sauvagement l'amour, et ce, à même le sol. Ensuite, Envy se rhabillait rapidement et partait en courant, laissant Edward à moitié dénudé et perdu dans ses pensées...

Oh, et combien de fois s'en était-il voulu pour avoir cédé !... Mais une fois que la créature apparaissait face à lui, avec ses yeux sombres figés dans les siens, dorés, il cessait de penser...

Peu à peu, il se résigna à mener cette double vie.

Un jour, Envy zappa complètement la « lutte préliminaire » et entraîna Edward dans une allée sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Celle-ci était un véritable labyrinthe et ils coururent pendant presque dix minutes à une vitesse affolante, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur leur barrât la route. Envy donna des coups dans une trappe délabrée qui se trouvait au sol, près d'eux.

Edward hésitait fortement à donner le premier coup : peut-être qu'Envy s'était lassé de ces « petits jeux » et avait décidé de le livrer aux autres homonculi.

« Tant_ mieux... _» pensa-t-il. Ainsi, il pourrait en finir avec ce style de vie qui lui faisait avoir honte de lui-même, et peut-être obtenir des informations sur la pierre Philosophale.

« Toi d'abord, chibi... » fit-il au blond.

Edward, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, réagit violemment : « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons, faisant rire Envy.

Néanmoins, il suivit l'ordre d'Envy et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui à l'atterrissage... C'était plus profond que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Tout ce qu'il vit devant lui fut un large passage, sombre et humide, qui semblait avoir appartenu à un laboratoire alchimique abandonné. Le blond n'étant pas très rassuré, il transmuta son automail et commença à marcher avec précaution jusqu'au bout du corridor, d'où émanait de la lumière... Un bruit sec derrière lui l'informa qu'Envy était descendu. Il lui emboîta le pas tranquillement, puis au bout du couloir, bifurqua à droite. Edward le suivit.

Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Il avait pensé qu'Envy l'attirerait dans un piège, peut-être dans un lieu similaire au laboratoire numéro cinq, où le reste de ces créatures l'attendraient... Mais tout ce qu'il vit devant lui fut une petite chambre aux murs gris et abîmés, pourvue d'une table, d'une chaise, d'un banc et... D'un lit...

Envy était assis sur le lit, en tailleur, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

L'homonculus lui expliqua qu'il commençait à en avoir assez de ces ruelles inconfortables, puis caressa les draps blancs : il tapota l'espace libre à côté de lui, invitant Edward à s'asseoir.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist ne se remettait pas de sa stupéfaction. Il restait à fixer Envy, la bouche grande ouverte. Avant que des mouches ne rentrent dans la bouche de son amant, Envy se leva du lit, le prit lentement par la ceinture, et sans cesser aucunement de sourire, il l'attira jusqu'au lit, s'installant sous lui. Edward continuait à le fixer, surpris.

Envy rit...

« Tu ne comptes pas transmuter ce truc ? » lui dit-il en passant ses bras autour de son cour. « A moins que tu aies en tête un quelconque jeu sado-masochiste ? »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire et fit reprendre à son bras une forme normale...

* * *

**Cintia Elric**

* * *

Pour l'instant, aucune suite n'est prévue (et je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura? Peut-être que l'auteur n'a pas assez reçu assez d'avis intéressés?)... Mais bon... J'espère que ça vous aura plu, malgré la brieveté du texte. Après tout... C'est du Edvy, on ne s'en lasse pas! *o*

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
